1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to contact apertures and contact vias within semiconductor structures. More particularly, the invention relates to enhanced performance contact apertures and contact vias within semiconductor structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beyond transistors, resistors, diodes and capacitors, semiconductor circuits also include conductor contact layers and conductor interconnect layers that are separated by dielectric layers. The conductor contact layers and conductor interconnect layers are used for connection and interconnection of semiconductor devices within semiconductor circuits. In particular, conductor contact layers are also generally known as contact vias. Contact vias are intended for contact to contact regions within active devices and passive devices, such as semiconductor devices, within the semiconductor circuits. To that end, contact vias are fitted into contact apertures within the dielectric layers.
When fitting contact vias into contact apertures within dielectric layers that in turn passivate semiconductor devices within semiconductor structures, often the contact vias are misaligned with respect to the contact regions. Such misalignment may lead to compromise of performance of the semiconductor devices within the semiconductor structures.
Various semiconductor structures having desirable properties, and methods for fabricating the semiconductor structures, are known in the semiconductor fabrication art.
For example, Terai et al., in “Newly developed RELACS process and materials for 65 nm node device and beyond,” 2005 International Microprocesses and Nanotechnology Conference, Oct. 25-28, 2005, pp. 20-21, teaches a resolution enhancement lithography assisted by chemical shrink (RELACS) method that utilizes a different crosslinking material for chemically shrinking a feature defined within a polyhydroxystyrene based photoresist material that is exposed using a krypton-fluoride (KrF) laser apparatus, in comparison with a feature exposed within a polyacrylic acid based photoresist material that is exposed using an argon-fluoride (ArF) laser apparatus.
Semiconductor device dimensions and semiconductor structure dimensions are certain to continue to decrease. Thus, desirable are semiconductor structures and methods for fabrication thereof that include contact vias fitted within contact apertures to provide semiconductor circuits with enhanced performance.